


The rise of Dragons

by Targling12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 19 years after season 8, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Sansa, Anti-Stark, Bitterness, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen's Daughter, Daenerys Targaryen's Son, Daenerys and Jon's children, Deya - Freeform, Dothraki, Dragons, F/M, Jon Snow's Daughter, Jon Snow's Son, Jon and Daenerys' children, Jonerys children - Freeform, Kavi (oc), Malor Ostyl (Oc), Niri (oc) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Protective Siblings, Queen Daenerys, Regret, Regretful Daenerys Targaryen, Sibling Love, Sibling friendship, Starfyre, Targlings (ASoIaF), Thuriac, Twins, Very unkind to the Starks, eventual jonerys, protective children, starts out anti-jonerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targling12/pseuds/Targling12
Summary: Jon is known all through Westeros for killing Queen Daenerys Targaryen. But, unknown to the world, she didn't die in the throne room. Drogon carried her to Essos, where she gave birth to the twins she bore.Now, her children are grown, and ready to go claim their birthright in Westeros.





	1. Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Ellaenyra and Tyraenor are Dany and Jon's children.

Daenerys Targaryen watched as her children sparred in the courtyard. Ellaenyra was winning, much to her twin brother's dismay. The Queen chuckled at the expression on her son's face as his sister knocked the sword out of his hand.

Her twins were 19, and everything that the Queen had ever wished for. Tyraenor was a tall, strong boy, with his mother's silver-blond hair, and his father's steel grey eyes. Ellaenyra was a slim, striking young woman, as skilled with charm and grace as she was with sword and dagger. She was comfortable in riding trousers or fine gowns, and she had the violet eyes that came from a Valyrian bloodline, and her father's dark hair. Despite this, she often invoked her mother's image by way of dress and commanding presence.

Their dragons reflected the twins personalities. Starfyre, Ellaenyra's silver and white dragon, was as wild as his rider, and often caused trouble as a hatchling. While Tyraenor's dragon, Thuriac, was well behaved and serious. Starfyre was also more aggressive than Thuriac.

Tyraenor was more than happy to attend council meetings, and sit through long dinners, but Nyra wanted nothing more than to fly with her dragon. She'd often snuck out of her window, and gone down to the catacombs, where her mother insisted they keep the dragons at night, and flown Starfyre over the sleeping city.

"Nyra, Tyr, go clean yourselves up for breakfast."

"Yes Mother." Tyr said politely.

"Okay!" Nyra called. She turned to her brother. "Maybe you should try washing your hair too. You smell." She teased. Tyraenor rolled his eyes, and poked his sister in the ribs, causing her to giggle.

Nyra sat still as Kavi braided her hair. The Dothraki girl was her own age, and they had been close friends since the age of 8. Niri, Kavi's sister, was holding up garments for Nyra to choose from.

"I can choose my own clothes, Niri." Nyra pointed out, hoping her friend did not feel obligated to act like a servant.

"Yeah, but I just like to look at them."

Nyra laughed. "You can borrow whatever you like." She offered. Niri wrinkled her nose.

"Just because I like to look at them, doesn't mean I'll look good in them."

Kavi glanced at her sister. "Strange, that rule doesn't seem to apply to _my_ clothes."

"But I look better in your dresses than you do." Niri said, causing Kavi to scoff in disbelief.

"That'll be the day."

Niri ignored the comment, holding up a silver necklace. "Did your man give you this?"

Malor, Nyra's lover, a tall, handsome boy of Westerosi descent, with blue eyes and dark hair, had indeed gifted her the necklace, and Nyra nodded.

Niri grinned. "He's so handsome, you are so lucky!"

"I am, aren't I." Nyra smiled.

Tyraenor walked to the dining hall with his sister. Her dark hair was done entirely in elaborately twisting braids, and she wore a simple white gown, with beads of pale blue glass sewn to the waist and neckline.

She glanced over at him with her violet eyes. "You are quiet, dear brother." She noted. "Is something the matter?"

"No, sweet sister, I was admiring your gown. A gift from mother?"

"Yes, she had it commissioned for me."

"It suits you very well."

"Thank you." They walked in silence for a moment, before Nyra spoke again. "So, what were you really looking at?"

"Your hair." Tyraenor laughed. "It was giving me a headache just imagining how it was done." He paused. "What made you realize that I was not just admiring your gown?"

"You were too polite." She laughed. "You're never that polite when it's just us."

"Nor are you, sister."

She giggled. "Ah, but what are twins for?" She mused. "Trust me, Tyr, if anyone else were to insult you the way I do, I'd beat him up."

"Same goes for you."

They shared an affectionate embrace, and entered the hall.


	2. Fire in the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon learns of Dany's survival, and of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's pretty short

Winterfell loomed out of the snow. It seemed so different the place he grew up in, and it held nothing but bitter memories. The gates opened, and Jon rode inside.

Sansa was waiting in the courtyard. She embraced him, and Jon fought not to pull away. He had not forgiven her, even all these years later.

"Jon." Bran wheeled himself into view.

"Bran?" Jon frowned. "What's the King of the 6 kingdoms doing here?"

"Bran has some... disturbing news." Sansa replied.

"Come inside."

"What is going on?" Jon asked once behind closed doors.

"The Dragon Queen." Sansa said coldly. Jon's mouth tasted bitter, regret and grief washed over him. 19 longs years had done nothing to dull the guilt and pain.

"Must we talk about Daenerys?" Jon asked sourly.

"I'm afraid so... She lived, Jon."

Jon's head snapped up.

"What?"

"She survived..." Sansa trailed off.

"She reigns in Essos." Bran interjected. "With your children." Jon's heart froze.

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes."

Jon turned away, tears in his eyes. "Tell me, tell me about them."

Bran nodded. "Tyraenor, your son, he has your eyes, and your knack for meetings and strategy. Ellaenyra, is her mother's daughter. Wild and fiery, she is as untameable as her dragon."

"Her dragon?" Sansa asked worriedly.

"Both of the twins have fully grown dragons." Bran replied. "And with their combined ability, they'd rule well... and they know it."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Jon demanded.

"Because. The twins are restless, they know of how we wronged their mother."

"Do they know what their mother did?" Sansa sneered.

"Of course they know. They know it exactly as it happened. Do you think they adore their mother any less for it? No."

Jon froze. "But, is she not Mad?"

"She regrets what she did everyday. She wishes she could take it back."

"I tried to kill her for nothing? She wasn't mad, she was just in pain."

Bran nodded.

Jon turned to Sansa.

"None of this would have happened if you had kept your fucking mouth shut."

Sansa recoiled, shocked by his words. "Jon... I had to."

"So you could be the Queen in the North?" Jon spat, eyes full of hate. The former King turned on his heel, and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked him.

"Essos, it's time I saw Dany again. And... I'd like to meet my children at least once before their mother, justly, kills me for what I did."


	3. Children of Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany receives a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, of course their is going to be some hostility between this family at first.

Daenerys eyed the Raven on her windowsill. It clutched a letter in it's talons. Daenerys took the letter, sealed with red wax, but stamped with no Sigil.

She broke open the seal, and began to read the letter.

_Dany._ Daenerys nearly dropped the letter. Only one person alive would call her that. The Queen composed herself, and continued reading.

_You, righfully, have no reason to trust me. I betrayed you in the worst way, and not a day goes by that I do not bitterly regret it. Forgive the lateness of my greetings, I was only just informed of your survival, and of our children._ Daenerys exhaled through gritted teeth. The Starks knew. Jon knew. Already planning her next move, Daenerys turned her attention back the the letter.

_I'm coming to Essos, I shall arrive in a fortnight. I wish to see your face one last time, but, as a doomed man, I have one final request. Let me meet Tyraenor and Ellaenyra, I want to see my children, even if only once. _

The Queen scowled at the words. _How dare the Northern Bastard call them HIS children? As if he hadn't tried to murder their mother. As if he had ever been their for them._

A wave of sadness overtook her. _We should have been a family. If only I hadn't burned King's Landing. _She felt the familiar guilt clawing at her. _I was so lost, I missed Viserion and Jorah, they killed Rhaegal and Missandei._

_And Jon let me suffer alone. And then, instead of talking to me, he tried to kill me._

_If only I could take what happened in King's Landing back._

"Mother?" Ellaenyra's voice startled her. Daenerys turned towards her daughter, all the pain seemed to fade when she laid eyes on the girl. _Her precious girl._

Nyra frowned. "Is something the matter?" She asked in High Valyrian.

"I received a letter, Darling."

"Oh? Does it trouble you?"

"It's from... your father."

Nyra stiffened. "Father." She said, as if trying a new word in a foreign tongue. She repeated the word in the Common Tongue.

"And what does he want?" Nyra asked flatly.

"He's coming here, to Essos... He... He wants to meet you and your brother."

"Did he forget about the knife he put between your ribs?" Nyra's voice was bitter. She had never come to terms with what her father had done, even knowing the full truth, she had never been able to condone what had happened.

"No, that he hasn't. His wish to meet you is his final request." Daenerys studied her daughter. "Please go find your brother, and then all three of us will talk."

********************************

Two dragons were circling the Bay when Jon arrived. Neither of them was Drogon. The larger of the two was silver with ice-white wings, the smaller was bronze with tan wings. _His children's dragons._ Both dragons suddenly turned and flew towards the Great Pyramid of Meereen.

None other than Grey Worm was waiting at the docks.

"Lord Snow." He said coldly. "The Queen is waiting." Jon looked towards the Pyramid. The Silver dragon spread his wings and roared, his smaller companion adding joined in.

Daenerys sat upon a splendid throne, forged to look like it was made of dragons. Their wings formed the back of the throne, their heads the armrests. The roof of the throne room was open, and Daenerys was sheltered from the sun by a simple canopy. Drogon lay behind her, glaring at Jon with his molten red eyes.

"Jon Snow." The Queen said flatly. "It's been so long." Drogon growled, as if in agreement.

"Dany." Jon replied. Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so it's back to Dany now, is it? As if _nothing_ happened." She spat.

"I know this is does not cover it, but, for what little it's worth, I truly am sorry."

Jon heard wing-beats, and looked up as the other two dragons landed beside the Throne. Daenerys tilted her head.

"Come now, Lord Snow. Don't you want to meet your children?" She asked sweetly.

Tyraenor dismounted his bronze, gently stroking its snout. Ellaenyra hesitated, before she too dismounted. Her silver dragon nuzzled her, and she kissed its nose.

_Bran was right. They are beautiful._ Jon thought. Tyraenor nodded curtly, while Ellaenyra eyed him with hostility. Both of them seemed to put themselves between their mother and him.

"Father." Nyra said coolly.

"Ellaenyra." Jon replied. She did not seem surprised that Jon knew her name. He turned to his son. "Tyraenor."

"Father."

"Come closer, let me look at you." Jon said softly. "Please." Both twins looked back at their mother. The Queen nodded.

Nyra was the first to move, her brother just a heart beat behind her. They stopped less than an arms length from Jon.

Tyraenor studied his father closely, inching a half-a-step closer to his sister. They may be twins, but he was a half a day older than she was, and he never let her forget it. It was also that he was over a head taller than her, and he felt it his duty to protect her. Even though she was just as good at fighting as he.

Their father had tears in his eyes. "Seven Heavens, you're both lovely." He said quietly. Tyraenor did not miss the glance Nyra shot him. _What is he playing at?_ She seemed to be asking. Tyraenor raised an eyebrow in answer. _I don't know, Nyra. I guess we'll know soon enough._ Behind them, Thuriac shifted, her ivory teeth bared.

"What are their names?" Their father asked quietly.

"Starfyre." Nyra replied.

"Thuriac." Tyraenor answered.

Starfyre approached, sniffing at Jon, he growled.

"Easy, easy sweet one." Nyra said in High Valyrian.

"Perhaps you will dine with us tonight, Lord Snow." Daenerys said coolly. "No matter my feelings, I will not kill the father of my children. You have free reign in the palace, so long as one of my guards is present."

"You're very kind, Your Grace."

Daenerys shrugged. "We sup at sundown."

"I'll be there."

As Jon turned to leave, he saw the way Daenerys looked at her children. It was a look of pure love.

_Well, she's not going to kill me._ Jon thought to himself. _Perhaps one day you can be a family._ He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was pointless, his heart was soaring at the prospect.


	4. A Wolf howls, a Dragon roars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Bashing/Anti-North

Dany watched as Jon Snow left. Her children stood beside her, both watching their father depart.

"How do you feel about your first meeting with your father?" Daenerys asked them.

Tyraenor shrugged, and Nyra stepped closer to her mother.

"At least he did not bring... Oh what's her name?" Her daughter asked, frowning.

Daenerys looked puzzled. "Who's name dear?"

"His sister, the one you told us about? The snotty one with the red hair."

Daenerys could not help but laugh. "Sansa Stark." She told her daughter.

Tyraenor looked up. "What an apt description you give, Nyra."

"Thank you, dear brother."

Daenerys smiled at her children. Her sweet, precious children.

Starfyre lowered his head, allowing Nyra to scratch his chin.

Tyraenor kissed his mother's cheek, and mounted Thuriac. The she-dragon growled and leapt into the sky.

"What were they like?" Nyra asked. Daenerys turned to her daughter. "Viserion and Rhaegal? You never really told us about them."

"They were calmer than Drogon, and smaller. Viserion was rather lazy sometimes, but easily the gentlest of them. Rhaegal was swift, sly, usually even-tempered, though quicker to anger than Viserion."

"I wish they were here." Nyra said quietly.

"So do I, Nyra."

"You should have told the North to go fuck themselves, and come back to Essos then and there."

"I couldn't. I made a promise."

"So did father." Nyra said bitterly. "So did the... Sansa Stark."

"Nyra, she's your aunt, or at the very least, your cousin." Daenerys said, though her heart wasn't in it.

"I don't care. Oathbreaking is still punishable by death." Nyra's eyes betrayed her distress. "They tried to _kill _you, mother."

"They did. But they failed. And we reign here."

"I don't want to rule the North, I want to burn Winterfell, and leave the rest of Westeros alone."

"Nyra, do you really want to burn Winterfell?" Daenerys asked softly, knowing her daughter too well to believe her.

"No, I guess not. I would like to punch the Northern ruler though."

Daenerys laughed. "My dear daughter, you are a Dragon through and through. Don't change, my darling. Never forget who you are."

Nyra smiled at her mother's praise. "I am Ellaenyra of House Targaryen, The Daughter of Dragons." She stood taller. "Fire and Blood."

Behind her, Starfyre roared.

Daenerys smiled at her daughter. "Fire and Blood."

Malor stood in the courtyard, looking into the molten Silvery-blue eyes of his betrothed's dragon. Starfyre crouched, allowing Ellaenyra to dismount.

"My Lord." She said softly.

"Princess."

She broke into a smile and ran to him, flinging her arms around his neck. Malor swept her off the ground, holding her close to him.

"You must dine with us tonight." Nyra said when he set her down.

"But I thought your Lord Father was attending?"

"He is, but what does that matter? You are to be my King."

"Of course, my love. I'll be there." He paused. "So what's he like?"

"He's... not what I expected." Nyra said finally. "I thought he would be harder, not so full of emotion."

"That bothers you?"

"He tried to kill my mother. I thought he'd be more outwardly cruel." She shrugged. "But maybe he's just better at hiding his true nature." Her violet eyes met his.

"Perhaps." Malor agreed.

Jon could not hide his surprise at Dany's hospitality, even if the Queen was cold and withdrawn.

He would have expected her to have executed him by now.

Sitting directly across from him, were Tyraenor, Ellaenyra, and her intended, Malor Ostyll.

While Tyraenor wore a fine leather jerkin, his twin had decided to make a statement with her dress. The garment was made of blood red silk, embroidered into a pattern of dragon scales, with a black leather belt around her waist.  
The colors of House Targaryen.

Unlike her brother, whose expression was unreadable, Ellaenyra's deep purple eyes burned with resentment.

Daenerys noticed this.

"Nyra. Enough of your scowling. Be polite."

"Yes, mother." Nyra said reluctantly, looking away from Jon.

When they had finished, Daenerys approached Jon.

"Please excuse Nyra, she's rather...."

"Angry." Jon finished for her. "She has every right to be."

"She should not have been so obvious about it now."

"Well, she rather reminds me of you."

Daenerys smiled softly at that.

As the Queen left, Jon found himself wishing that he had been there for her, nineteen years ago, when she had needed him.


End file.
